November Rain Part II
by ForeverChewy
Summary: (Sequel to November Rain) Emily Demintrov has had a rough life but when she moves to England she learns of trust, friendship, and most of all love.(SBOC)Read November Rain or you will not understand this one. The prologue of November Rain is basically wha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Prologue

After Emily left England, she traveled a lot. She went to counties all over the world. She went to Argentina, Brazil, Pandora, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Egypt and then finally settled in Australia. She bought a nice cottage right on the beach and there were no houses for miles. Em lived alone and had very few friends. She didn't keep in contact with anyone back home. Every six months or so she would send postcards to Remus of all the places she had been. She never talked about the past and only told him the latest adventures she had been on. When Emily moved to Australia she took up a job to be a muggle doctors assistant. Its a small muggle village with one doctor in a very small cottage. Emily became friends with the doctor who is in his fifties. He doesn't require her to come in everyday but she never has anything to do and she loves to take care of the sick children. The doctors name is Rick. When Em stared working for Rick, he realized she had no family and lived alone. She never talked about her past so he never pushed about it. He did invite her to dinner often and she was welcomed into his family at once. She had some what become friends with the lady at the local market, Amelia. Amelia is forty years old and they would often invite each other over for dinner or just for each others company. On weekends Emily would sell fabrics she had made, at the market. Emily didn't use magic anymore. She put her robes, her wand and any other magical devices in a box and stored it in her attic. After Em left England, she broke off all contact to everyone who lived there. She had the local wizarding paper delivered to her house but every morning after she finished reading it, she burned it. When Sirius escaped Azkaban, Em knew that the ministry would be looking for her. They had sent an agent, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was sworn to confidentiality and could never disclose her whereabouts. Emily had told him that if Sirius contacted her she would inform the ministry. She was a good actress and convinced him, but in her heart she knew if Sirius found her she would hide him from the ministry. Emily didn't want to seek out Sirius for a number of different reasons. One of them was because she has got comfortable living alone and getting on without him, he's an escaped convict and if he was caught she didn't want to have to loose him again. Another reason was because she wasn't sure how to react towards him. He was accused of killing their best friends, and the last reason was, what if he didn't even want to see her again. What if he was mad that she didn't find him when he first escaped or he just wouldn't like her anymore. Whatever it was Emily couldn't stand to make her self as vulnerable as she was the day he was sent to Azkaban.

* * *

George stared at the chair his wife used to sit at everyday. She was dead now, and he missed her. He missed the old her, she was never really herself since her daughter became missing. After the mess with Emily's real father was cleaned up, after Emily forgave Marie, they became friends again. Their friendship was cut short however, Emily's boyfriend was sent to jail(George and Marie never approved of him anyway), Emily was pregnant and than lost his baby. If that wasn't bad enough for her, she slipped into a depression. No one knows what happened to Emily, she was supposed to be at home resting but when Remus went to check on her, she was gone. If she had left on her own will, she didn't leave a note. That made everyone think that she was either murdered or kidnapped, or maybe she had killed herself. Whatever it was, it's been ten years and still no note, no body, no phone call, there was just no Emily.

* * *

Dumbledore worried about Emily constantly, but as the years went on he pushed it to the back of his mind. He respected her wishes and didn't tell her family that he knew she had left. He hoped that were ever she was, she was happy.

When the ministry started investigations he knew that his good friend Kingsley had found Emily but he knew the rules and that Kingsley would never tell where Emily was. He also knew that Remus had been receiving postcards from her. Remus had searched for her since the day she left, and he has yet to succeed in finding her.

* * *


	2. You Were Meant For Me

AN: Even though this is not possible at all, I'm going to make Emily 27ish. I just think that 30 is kind of old for my character or for Sirius, so I wanted to make them younger. I know it's not possible but Just go along with it. And the song 'you were meant for me' by Jewel inspired this chapter, if you haven't noticed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And the song below belongs to Jewel.

* * *

I hear the clock its 6 am

I feel so far from were I've been

I've got my eggs, I've got my pancakes too,

I've got my maple syrup,

everything but you.

I break the yokes and make a smiling face,

I kinda like it in my brand-new place.

Responsible, don't leave the keys in the door,

I never put wet towels on the floor anymore cause

Dreams last so long.

Even after your gone,

I know that you love me and soon you will see,

you were meant for me and I was meant for you

I called my mama she was out for a walk.

Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't want to talk.

So I picked up the paper it was more bad news

my hearts been broken, people been used.

Put on my coat in the pouring rain.

I saw a movie it just wasn't the same, cause it was happy, or I was sad,

and it made me miss you oh so bad cause

Dreams last so long.

Even after your gone,

I know that you love me and soon you will see,

you were meant for me and I was meant for you

I go about my business,

yeah I'm doing fine,

besides what would I say if I had you online

same old story, not much to say

hearts are broken everyday

I brush my teeth I put the cap back on

I know you hate it when I leave the light on

I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down and then I take a deep breathe

Put on my pj's and hop into bed

I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead

I try to tell myself it will all be alright I just shouldn't think anymore tonight cause

Dreams last so long.

Even after your gone,

I know that you love me and soon you will see,

you were meant for me and I was meant for you

-Jewel

* * *

CHAPTER 1-You were meant for me

* * *

Emily woke up to the buzzing of her clock. She stirred and turned towards the clock. It read six a.m. She sat up and yawned, and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water from the tap, and starred at her reflection on the mirror. She hadn't changed much from her Hogwarts years. She still had the same long dark hair, only difference is now she had bangs that fell just in her eyes and her hair wasn't as long, it only fell just below her shoulders. Emily was lucky when it came to aging, she still had her fair skin and good complexion that she had 10 years ago. Her skin was much tanner than it used to be because of the Australian sun. Emily looked around the bathroom. It was clean. She smiled to herself, when she lived with Sirius he would alway get mad at her for leaving wet towels on the floor or not putting the cap back on the toothpaste. She tried not to think about Sirius if she could help it, she told her self he was a thing in the past and it didn't matter anymore. That didn't stop her from missing him.

Emily decided to go for a jog, still in her pajama pants and wife-beater. She put on her sneakers and tied them tight. Emily locked the door and then started her jog. She ran on the beach for about an hour and when rain clouds started to form overhead, she began home. When she got to the house she stripped down to her nickers and rinsed off under the outside shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

After she had put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She took out her frying pan and began making eggs. This would be the time that Sirius would walk up behind her and give her a hug, and tell her 'how great her food smelt' she thought to herself. Today was like any other but for some reason she was thinking about Sirius more than ever. She wondered what he was doing know, or if he was thinking about her. Emily sat down at the table and looked out the window, it was beginning to rain hard 'Good' she thought to herself, there hasn't been a good rain in weeks. She picked at her eggs when an owl swooped in the window and dropped a newspaper.

"You're late" She mumbled to the owl while sipping her coffee. The owl chirped and flew out the window. Emily casually opened the paper and began reading it. She was about seven pages in, there was an article about The Triwizard Tournament. Emily's mouth dropped as she read on, the article said that the dark mark had been placed in the sky and that death eaters had messed around with muggles and destroyed camp grounds. Things weren't going so well in England. Harry was in England. _Sirius_ was in England.

Emily went to her office in a nearby village. There were already some people in the waiting room. She greeted them and then went to the back rooms. Rick was in the back, he was taking a little boys temperature. "Hello" she greeted warmly. Rick greeted Emily and then began giving her instructions on what to do, she got to work quickly.

Around mid afternoon Rick went over to Emily and asked, "Em, is their something bothering you?"

Emily sighed in frustration. "Yes" she stated, "I heard some bad news, about my hometown."

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked concerned.

"No. I'm just getting distracted, I'll get back to work-"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"Rick asked. Emily smiled at him, she would really like sometime off. She got up and kissed Rick on the cheek and said thank you. The theater in town was playing 'The Three Stooges', and Emily decided to watch that to take her mind off things. She sat through most of the movie, but it didn't take her mind off things. She missed Sirius more than ever, and she knew she could be with him again. But it wouldn't be forever, it would only be for a little while and she couldn't let her heart be broken again. It was getting late, Emily decided to go home. On her way home it began to rain. Perfect, she thought, the rain described how she felt; miserable.

When Emily arrived home she put her pajamas on and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She walked into her bedroom and pulled down her sheets. She laid down and took a deep breathe, 'what a day' she thought to herself. She turned off the lights and placed her head down. She began to think about Sirius and old memories, she didn't feel complete without him. She didn't want to live the rest of her life without him. 'It'll be okay' she told herself 'I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.'

* * *

Sirius and Harry had been looking through old photo albums all afternoon.

Harry stared at a picture that had Sirius and a girl in it. Sirius was giving the girl a piggy back ride, and they both were making silly faces. Their tongues were sticking out and their eyes crossed making their faces look distorted. They were laughing and seemed really close.

"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing to the picture of Sirius and the girl. Sirius turned to look at the picture. It was Emily. He gulped and stared hard. Old memories resurfaced and Sirius began to feel depressed. Harry stared at his godfather. He could tell, Sirius knew the girl and it pained him.

Remus observed from the doorway. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't ask that question, it would only hurt Sirius in the end. When Sirius didn't answer, Remus answered for him. "Her name is Emily" Remus said. Both Sirius and Harry spun around. Sirius looked at the floor ashamed. Harry looked at Remus confused. "She was Sirius' girlfriend-"

"She was more than that-" Sirius said loudly. "I loved her" he said more quietly. Harry realized now wouldn't be a good time to ask questions.

"I'm going to go see what Ron's up to, I'll see you later" Harry said exiting the room. After Harry left the room, Sirius looked up at Remus "I miss her" he said.

"Me too" Remus said quietly. They hadn't talked about Emily in forever. Sirius asked Remus once where Emily was and what she had been doing while he was in Azkaban. Remus told Sirius that no one knows what happened to her and no one has been in contact with her. However he didn't tell him about her being pregnant. Sirius looked down at the floor again, "I still love her" he said tears forming in his eyes. Remus didn't get to react because Sirius left the room wanting to be alone. Remus knew he had to help his friend, he would have to find Emily.

* * *


	3. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

AN: I wanted to thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. Sorry about taking so long to update I've been so damn busy, bu ti plan on uploading all my chapters so I could just post 2 every week or so. RedHeadFanatic-(Your Awesome!!!)Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like it. I never had much faith in the story but my reviewer all like it so I kept posting. And I have a feeling that this Part II will disappoint a lot of you'se. I feel like i rushed it a lot and didn't put as much detail as I should have. I'll let you read and tell me what you think. Oh, and so you know a Flame is a review criticizing the authors work. I don't like them much but I supose they're helpful. I feel really fustrated right now, I'm trying to write my new story. The plot that I have come up with in my head is absolutley amazing, the only problem is it's so complicated and hard to write that I don't know how to begin each conflict but I have to write it because I need to share it because it's so awesome.Sigh I need a nap. Don't forget to review. I don't like this chapter much.....

* * *

Chapter 2-Encounters

* * *

The weekend came and Emily went into town and met up with Amelia. She set up her booth and displayed the fabrics. The morning passed and afternoon approached. Emily was reading a magazine and wasn't giving all her attention, but she did notice someone snooping around. His face was covered and he avoided Em's gaze. Emily finally got up and went over to the man "Can I help you with Something?" She asked hastily.

The man didn't turn around but instead used one of those stupid lines. "I don't know can you?" He said obviously changing his voice to sound more masculine. Emily eyed him.

"Excuse me?" she shot back. "Listen, if your trying, some-"

"Calm down, calm down." He said defensively. "I was just goshing you". Emily recognized that voice, but most of all she recognized that line, that's what she had said to him the day they met and he helped her unpack. Emily stared in disbelief, part of her hoped that it wasn't him, but the other half wished upon anything that it was. He removed the hat that shaded his face. _Remus_. Emily didn't know how to react, but within seconds she launched herself at him and hugged him like their wasn't a tomorrow. Tears began to leak down her face. When they finally separated, they stood apart to get a good look at each other. Remus looked sad, he was happy to see her but he was still angry that she left. Remus had so much to say and ask but he didn't know were to start.

Emily finally broke the silence. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too" he said quietly. "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

Emily asked Amelia to run her booth and clean it up. Emily and Remus walked on the beach headed towards Emilys home. Emily told Remus about all the places she's been and the people she met. She told him about her jobs taking care of children and sick people. She told him why she left and why she didn't want anyone to find her. When they arrived at the house Emily made Remus some tea and they sat at the table. After Remus complemented her on her nice house, there was a silence. Emily starred down, she knew they both were thinking of the same thing.

"He still loves you" Remus stated. Tears formed in Ems eyes, and she looked away. "He misses you more than you would ever know."

Emily looked at Remus. "I love him too, I never stopped."

"So come back to England Em, he needs you now more than ever." Remus persisted.

"I can't"

* * *

Emily laid in bed starring at the ceiling. Remus had finally left. They argued for hours, Remus kept saying she should go back. He didn't understand, if she went back she'd be happy, if she went back she would be loved. All good things come to an end, and Sirius was to much of a good thing. Remus went back to England and said he wouldn't tell Sirius he had found her. Emily was to remain in Australia, without Sirius.

* * *

Emily woke with a start. She had been having a dream about Remus, he kept coming back to tell her about Sirius. It had been months since Remus' visit, and Emily had started to put it in the back of her mind. She would move on, just like everything else.

* * *

Emily had just arrived home from a long day at work. She had went to the market and picked up some food. She shut the door behind her, the house was dark and Emily didn't bother to turn on the lights. The house was quiet, and outside the wind was whistling. Em sat down the food bags, when suddenly somebody strong grabbed her from behind. He covered her mouth with his hands and held her tight to him. Emily tried to scream and kick out of his grasp.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" The man said. Emily new that voice. She stopped fighting him and screaming. He loosened his grip and Emily turned around. It was Sirius. Em gasped, he didn't look like his wanted poster. His hair was short again, his face shaven. He almost looked like his old self except he seamed worn with experience and his once built body was now smaller than its original self. Sirius just stared back at her waiting for a reaction. Emily had a million thoughts going through her head, but none of it mattered he was finally with her after all these years. Emily jumped into his arms, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him like there was no tomorrow. Sirius hugged her back, he loved the feeling of her in his arms, he missed it. Tears began to leak down Ems cheeks. Em's emotions got to her head and she started blurting out all her thoughts over the last few years.

"I knew it wasn't you, I knew it and no one believed me. They told me to get over you. I thought I'd never see you again-"

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here know." Sirius said pulling her closer. When they finally broke apart to sit on the couch, they talked for hours. About what Emily has been doing, and why she didn't come find him when he escaped. Sirius stayed with Emily for a few months and they became close again. Emily decided to live in the moment, and to stop thinking about the future. She was happy with Sirius. Sirius told Em that he couldn't stay in Australia forever, and that he would have to return to England soon. He was going to return for the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. The day came when Sirius had to return back to England, and he finally asked the question that Emily had been waiting for. He asked if she was going back to England with him. Emily knew he would be caught by the ministry soon, he couldn't hide forever. She said she wasn't sure about going back to England, and that hurt him. He told her that she should come back for Harry, because Harry was going to face some hard years and could use someone more permanent in his life. Sirius had to be back at Remus' by morning so he left her with that thought and left. Emily didn't sleep that night, her heart was pulling her two ways.

A month later, Sirius wrote to tell Em that Voldormort was back. He told her about Harry and his encounter with Voldemort. It was then that Em decided to return to England, for Harry's sake, and her own.

* * *


	4. Going Home

AN: Its a week after Harry and Voldemorts encounter in the fourth book.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 3-Going Home

* * *

Sirius was at Grimmauld Place. He had been cleaning all week. The first Order meeting would be in 3 days. Remus has been stopping in to check on Sirius but then Remus would leave to persuade more people to fight against Voldemort. Sirius hated his old house. He hated the memories that came back to him when he entered rooms. 

Sirius was sweeping the front hall when there came a noise from the kitchen fireplace. The house was dark considering it was ten at night. Nobody was supposed to be here and Dumbledore and Remus would be coming tomorrow. Suddenly a figure entered the hall dressed in a black cloak that cover their body and face. Sirius hid behind a wall, so he could attack the stranger without their knowing. The stranger moved around the hall slowly. When they had their back towards Sirius, he took the opportunity to grab them from behind. The stranger tensed when Sirius grabbed them but otherwise didn't struggle. Sirius realizing it was a woman he had in front of him and noticing the lack of resistance, began to remove his arms from her. The stranger turned around and removed her hood. It was Emily. She smirked at Sirius, and he smiled joyously at her before picking her up and twirling her on the spot.

"I'm glad you came" Sirius stated. They smiled at each other.

"Me too" Emily said, and they kissed each other. The kiss was short and sweet but it brought back a decade of memories.

The rest of the week went smooth. Emily and Sirius were together again but they took it slow, neither wanted to get hurt. Molly and Arthur were delighted to see Emily. Well not so much Molly. She acted so on the outside but on the inside she was furious with the way Emily handled her situation ten years ago. Otherwise everyone was happy to see Em and everything seemed to be going well. Sirius had already told Harry about his godmother, so when Harry joined everyone at Grimmauld place, he wasn't surprised to see the girl from the pictures. Harry and Em hit it off right away. It pained Em to see Harry. He reminded her of his parents, and the past. Harry liked Em and thought she was a cool adult to hang around with.

Emily became friends with Harry and his friends mainly because her and Sirius were 'so cool'. One night Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Emily and Sirius played Man Hunt in the house. They were all running around the giant house in the dark with flashlights. The teams were Emily and Ron, Sirius and Ginny, Harry and Hermione, Fred and George. hey were all running around the house screaming like a bunch of little kids. At one point Molly came and turned on the hall light and scolded all of them. She yelled at Em and Sirius and said they should know better, the two brushed it off, they were having too much fun.

Emily was sad to see the kids go back to school. Emily promised to write them all. Things wouldn't be as fun without them. But the plus side is that Em would have some alone time with Sirius. They were in love again and were always together. Emily went on missions for The Order, but nothing extreme as to expose herself to a lot of people. If people realized Emily was in London, after many years, and it happened to be when Sirius Black had escaped, things would get suspicious. So most of the time Emily was at headquarters with Sirius

When Em got the chance she talked to Molly and Arthur and explained to them why she had left years ago and that she was sorry for worrying them. They forgave her and talked about a lot of her issues. They did promise not to tell Sirius about Em's mis-carriage until she was ready to tell him herself.

* * *

For the next four months Emily got letters from the kids complaining about the changes in the school. They were all miserable with Dolores Umbridge there hovering over their every move. On the bright side, Christmas was coming and the kids would be spending it at Grimmauld Place. Emily and Sirius were now debating what to get each kid. 

A day before the kids were to come home, Arthur was in the hospital because of an Order mission that went bad. It had been two days and everyone had been visiting Arthur so Emily held out so he could get some rest.

* * *

_'oh my' _Emily thought to herself. Em stared in disbelief. Part of her was excited but the other half was worried. She knew something was up. She had been two months late, the morning sickness, and know she was gaining weight fast. She wasn't sure what to do. Molly had taken the kids to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping which was tomorrow. Emily decided to go talk to Arthur, he would understand best. Emil grabbed her coat and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked coming into the hall.

"Oh" Emily said caught unawares. "I was just going to visit Arthur, I'll be back soon." Em smiled at Sirius and left for St. Mungo's.

Emily entered the hospital room. Arthur didn't look so good. "Hey" Emily said quietly approaching the bed.

"Emily, I was wondering when you'd come to visit me." Arthur said, a bit enthusiastically. Emily smiled at him.

"I've been trying to help out around the house." Emily said trying to put on a happy smile.

"Is something bothering you Em?" Arthur asked. He amazed her, he always knew when something was wrong.

"Yes, there is something."

* * *


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 4-Secrets

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Everyone loved their presents and the day was going by great. It was know dinner and everyone was in high spirits. Emily had taken Arthur's advice and decided to tell Sirius today, she was just going to wait for the right time. Everyone was laughing and eating, there were some individual conversations and everyone would join in when they felt so. The mood was exciting and fresh. It was a perfect Christmas dinner. Sirius was laughing at something the twins had said. He turned his head and realized I had been staring at him, he kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear. "Is any thing wrong?"

I smiled at him and then whispered back "I'm pregnant."

Sirius fell out of his chair. Everyone stopped talking and the room grew silent, everyone stared at us. "what?" he stated. I kept my smile, wondering what he was thinking. "Are you serious?" He asked a smile spread across his face. Noticing his excitement, I shook my head vigorously, my smile growing even bigger. Sirius let out a laugh and pulled me off my chair and spun me around. Everyone was still starring at us wondering what we were talking about. Seconds later they all found out. Sirius not able to conceal his excitement put me down and screamed "I'm going to be a father!" And then hugged me again. Everyone smiled and said congratulations. Everyone seemed to be happy for us and excited on the fact that we would become parents.

* * *

Everyone was in a good mood. Christmas went great, and the news of a baby had everyone buzzing with excitement. The night Arthur came home we had a big dinner to welcome him back. Sirius was telling Harry about when Peter is caught and Sirius is free, that he and Harry can go to this dragon amusement park in Russia. Molly whispered under her breathe 'that's very father like' sarcasm very clear.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. He heard what she said but wanted to hear what she had to say about it.

"Nothing, it's just not safe. And you claim to be the closest thing Harry has to a father."

Sirius had an angry look on his face when he was about to say something Emily interjected. It was her turn to stand up for Sirius. "Sirius is the closets thing Harry has to a father" Emily stated hotly. "Sirius looks after him and-"

"Oh please," Molly said. "Your the last person who should be talking to me about what is good for children."

Emilys face dropped and she slowly sat back down."That's what I thought" Molly said rudely. Sirius had a look of confusion about him. "And I'm guessing that you haven't told Sirius yet-"

"Molly sit down" Arthur commanded. Arthur knew Molly was just trying to get them in a fight.

Molly ignored Arthur. "You know your not fit to have this child. You'll kill it just like you killed the other one." The room went silent. Emily looked away, ashamed. Arthur looked away, Molly had no right to say that. And everyone else in the room including Sirius stared at Emily.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked quietly.

Emily stared at the floor not wanting to answer that question. Finally after a long silence Emily spoke. "I...I found out I was pregnant when...um... when you were sent to Azkaban." Emily realized this wasn't going to be easy so she should just tell the story and not wait for reactions. "I was really heartbroken when you were sent away. I didn't feel the need to live anymore. By the time I found out I was pregnant, I was already diagnosed with clinical depression. I didn't want to have the baby at first, the thought of raising it with out you killed me. That was until Arthur talked some sense into me." Arthur smiled at this. "He told me that with the baby I would always have a piece of you with me." Emily looked at Sirius, he had a pained expression on his face. Emily took a breathe and continued. "I was very stressed about raising the baby alone and about losing you, I didn't make any attempt to get better." Silent tears fell down Ems face. She didn't want to get into details, it was to painful. "I lost the baby" she said quietly. "I stopped caring about my self and the stress was overwhelming. I fell down the stairs one day and I lost the baby."

"You killed it, that's what you did" Molly said. "Your in no shape to have this baby."

"Mom shut up-" Ron said but was interrupted by Sirius.

"It's alright Ron, your mother's right." Emily looked at Sirius in shock. "How could you not tell me this?" He asked not giving Em a chance to answer, he continued. "This could effect the baby, and besides that I would have liked to have known that there was almost another child. It's like you lied to me."

"No Sirius, I just didn't want to tell you because I wanted to forget it. And I planned on telling the healers about it. I just didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to be mad at me or think I was weak, and I didn't want you to worry."

Sirius looked away. Finally after a long silence Sirius got up and left the room. Everyone at the table was silent. They were either looking at her for her reaction or looking away feeling bad for her. Emily stood and left the room, and seconds later they heard the front door open and shut.

* * *


	6. Remember When?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 5- Remember When?

* * *

Remus was worried, the last time Emily left, she didn't some back until 13 years later. After an hour and still no Emily, he went to talk to Sirius. He told Sirius what happened last time and that he doesn't have a good feeling about this. So Remus and Sirius disguised as snuffles left to look for Emily.

Remus saw Emily sitting on a bench at the train station. He ran as fast as he could to try and stop her from leaving. "Emily wait! Emily!" Remus yelled. When he reached her, he put his hands on his knees panting for breath. Emily just stared at him. "Emily-don't-go" Remus said between breathes.

"I wasn't going anywhere" Emily said, an amused look on her face. Remus obviously thought she planned on leaving, maybe because she was sitting on a bench in front of the train station.

Remus looked up at her. "I thought you were going to leave"

"I wouldn't leave because of a little fight" Emily stated.

"That's good to know. I think we should go back, everyone was worried."

On their way back to the house Snuffles came over to them. He grabbed Em by her sleeve and was pulling her away. Remus took the hint. They needed to talk. "I'll see you guys back at the house." Remus said and headed home. Sirius transformed to his real self and pulled Em behind a bush.

"Sirius I'm really sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry. I love you and I love the baby inside you. I just don't want anything to happen to the two of you. The past doesn't matter anymore, but don't be afraid to tell me things. Okay?"

"Okay" Emily said. She smiled at him and they shared a kiss.

"Alright lets get home before you get sick" Sirius said. He transformed and they headed home.

* * *

Nobody talked about the incident at the table the other night. Molly did apologize to Emily, but they were still hostile to each other. When Harry and his friends left to go back to school, everyone said their goodbyes and told Emily good luck with the baby. They would be coming back on their next vacation which is in March.

* * *

Sirius was leaning on the headboard of the bed, Em sitting in front of him, and his arms wrapped around her. They were examining their hands which were intertwined, her hands were small and soft compared to Sirius' large rough hands. Emily was now 2 months pregnant and her stomach was starting to enlarge, it was know the size of a soccer ball.

"Hey Em?" Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do remember the day I left?"

Emily knew what day he was talking about. It was the day that changed their lives forever. "Yes"

"When I was leaving that morning, I told you that when I got home, I would have an important question to ask you." Sirius paused. He pulled a ring out of his pocket with his other hand. He held it between his fore finger and thumb. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Em put her hands to her mouth. The diamond was beautiful. Emily didn't answer so Sirius began, "I know we'll never be able to have a normal family life, with me wanted by the ministry and all but-"

Emily cut him off when she kissed him passionately. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads on each other and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked.

Emily shook her head vigorously. "That's a 'Hell Yes!'"Emily said before kissing him again.

* * *

"What about the problem I had with the other baby?" Emily asked. She had an appointment with the Healer today. Sirius badly wanted to go disguised as a dog, but Em knew that a dog wouldn't be allowed to enter a Healers office. Em promised to tell Sirius everything the Healer would say anyway.

"Well I don't think it would be a problem, just as long as you rest. You might want to place relaxing charms on yourself. I do think however that you should come in every three weeks or so and when the final months come, maybe every week?"

"Alright" Em said.

"May I ask, where the father is?" The healer asked.

Emily had already thought of this on the way here. She thought it would be best if she told him there was no father. "There is none." The Healer looked at her with a funny expression. "He left me." Emily stated.

"I see," He didn't seem to be convinced. "Well is there someone who will help you-"

"Oh, yes. My friend Remus will be helping me and Molly Weasley will be helping me with all the pregnancy stuff."

"Alright, now that, that is cleared up, would you like to know what sex the baby is?"

Emily smiled at this, it was all so exciting. "No thanks." She wanted to keep that a surprise.

* * *


	7. New Beginnings

AN: This is just a filler chapter, I couldn't think of much to write

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 6-New Beginnings

* * *

"So how's school been?" Sirius asked. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had all come to Grimmauld Place their week vacation.

"Ughh, I don't even want to talk about." Ginny said.

"Where is Emily?" Hermione asked.

"She's sleeping, but she'll be getting up in an hour to start dinner." Sirius said.

"Non-sense" Molly interjected. "We'll make dinner, she can have a day off."

* * *

Emily woke to the smell of food. She jumped out of bed; her stomach was calling. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Remus and Molly were cooking by the stove. Hermione was setting p the table with Ginny, and Sirius, Harry and Ron were talking at the table. When they saw her enter, the kids went to greet her.

"Geez, your humongous." Ron stated.

"Thanks Ron" Emily said sarcastically. Ron blushed.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Ginny asked.

"No, I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"What are you going to name it if it's a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Well-"

"Guys, let her sit down." Harry interjected. Emily grinned at him. She was thankful for that, but she didn't mind all the questions, she was just glad they were back. "I like the ring, congratulations." Harry said smiling at her and giving her a hug. He was glad that they were getting married. When he said this, everyone turned and looked at Emilys hand. Hermione gasped.

"Congratulations" Hermione said hugging her, Ginny came over to hug her too. They took her hand and inspected her ring.

"It's beautiful" Ginny said.

When everyone settled down, Emily sat down and got comfortable.

"The food smells great" she said.

"We made your favorite" Remus said. "Mashed potatoes"

"Yay!" Emily said childishly. "I hope you made a lot, I'm feeding two."

* * *

"Hey Remus?" Emily called "Have you seen Sirius?"

"No actually, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere" Remus said. He hadn't seen Sirius all day. Remus went through each room looking for Sirius. When he entered Mrs. Blacks room, he saw Sirius feeding Buckbeak. Sirius looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled. His friend always knew when something was bothering him.

"I wish I...It's not fair, I want to be free, to be able to leave the house whenever I like. I will never be able to take my kid to the store, or see them off to Hogwarts. I can't even be there the day Emily has the baby. She said I could use the invisibility cloak, but it wouldn't be the same."

"What if you used the Polyjuice Potion and transformed into me. You would be with her the entire time."

Sirius smiled at Remus. "Really? you do that for me?"

"Of course" Remus answered.

* * *

The week went by fast and before they knew it the kids had left for Hogwarts once again. Sirius and Remus had made their potion, so it would be ready for the day Em has the baby. 


	8. The Baby

AN: I've gotten to the point in the filth book when Harry goes to the ministry because he thinks Voldemort has Sirius. When Kreacher lies to Harry and says that Voldemort does have Sirius, Sirius was supposed to be up stairs with Buckbeak. Instead of Sirius being up stairs with Buckbeak, I'm going to pretend that Sirius is at the hospital with Em.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 7- The Baby

* * *

Emily had bewitched a muggle radio to play. Emily and Sirius were dancing to Jerry Lewis' 'Great Balls of Fire'.

Emily was laughing as Sirius spun her around and imitated Jerry Lewis' voice. Sirius dipped her low, planted a kiss on her lips and then spun her out. Sirius bumped into the table and knocked and bunch of cups over. Emily was laughing and abruptly stopped.

"My water!" Emily cried.

Sirius still laughing picked the cups up and made his way towards her. "Aww, I'm sorry, I'll get you some more." Sirius said in a baby voice.

"No you idiot! My water!" Emily said. Sirius looked below Emilys waist. Her pajama pants were soaked.

"Bloody hell"

* * *

Sirius scribbled a quick note to Remus to tell him to not go to the hospital. Sirius was going to use the Polyjuice Potion, he'd have to explain a lot if two Remus' showed up. Sirius drank the potion and left to St. Mungo's with Emily.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Sirius James Black was born, two months early in that. After much arguing they decided on that name. They had always wanted James to be part of the name, but they wanted a part of Sirius in it too. He was gorgeous. He had Emilys' big green eyes, but everything else was Sirius', the face, thenose and that mischievous smile. It was now getting dark out side, and the potion was wearing out. Sirius decided he would go home, eat, take a nap for a few hours and then come back. He was writing a note to Emily;

Suddenly Kingsley ran into the hospital room. "Sirius" he said trying to catch his breath. "Voldemort planned an attack on Harry tonight, their both at the ministry right now. Remus told me you'd be here. I know you should be laying low and all but I figured Harry was too close to you and that you would want to be their for him."

Sirius finished scribbling his note, "Of course, just give me a second" Sirius turned around to his beautiful fiance sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead and went over to the baby, who was wide awake. Baby Sirius' eyes were staring up at him, the eyes so much like his mothers. "You watch over your mother," he kissed the baby. "I'll see you later" he said putting the baby down and walking after Kingsley. He stopped at the door and looked back at the baby and Emily. "I love you" he said aloud, before turning and leaving their lives forever.


	9. Shine Your Light

AN: I know some people skip over the song lyrics in the beginning because they think they are boring or pointless, but I really think this is a pretty song and I posted it because I think it describes Emily's feelings.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

_The cries of the city like a siren song_

_Wailing over the roof tops, the whole nightlong_

_Saw a shooting star, like a diamond in the sky_

_Must be someone's soul, passing by_

_These are the streets were, we used to run, were your papa's from_

_These are the days were, you become what you become_

_These are the streets were the stories told, the truth unfolds, and darkness settles in_

_Shine your light down on me_

_Lift me up so I can see_

_Shine your light when you're gone_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_Don't want to be a hero, just an everyday man_

_Trying to do the job, the very best you can_

_But now its like living up, for old times_

_Out on the rim, over the line_

_Always tempting fate, like a game of chance_

_Never want to stick around, till the very last dance_

_Sometimes you stumble and take a hard fall_

_Loose hold your grip, off the wall_

_Shine your light, down on me_

_Lift me up, so I can see_

_Shine your light, when you're gone_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_Thought I saw him walking, by the side of the road_

_Maybe trying to find his way home_

_He's here but not here_

_He's gone but not gone_

_Just hope he knows, if I get lost_

_Shine your light, down on me_

_Lift me up, so I can see_

_Shine your light, when you're gone_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_-Robbie Robertson(Ladder 49 Soundtrack)-Awesome song!

* * *

_

Chapter 8-Shine Your Light

* * *

Emily woke a few hours later. She had been having a dream about Sirius. He kept telling her he loved her and that he loved the baby and that everything would be okay. She realized the commotion outside her room through the observation glass. Kingsley was out there, so was Molly, who was hugging Remus. It was the real Remus, not Sirius, Emily could just tell. Remus was crying and looked as if he had been doing so for a while. Arthur and Tonks were hugging. It was then that she noticed the letter beside her bed. She gently picked it up and unfolded it.

_Emily,_

_If you wake and I'm not here, don't worry. I went home for a little while. I'm sorry for leaving but I'm so tired and I'm hungry, and no offence but the hospital food sucks. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you and I love you more than words can describe. Our son is perfect and in the few hours I've known him, I already love him as much as I do you. Kingsley has come to tell me that Voldemort has Harry, and you know me, I'm going to go save him. Don't be mad, everything will be okay. I'll see you when you wake._

_All My Love, _

_Sirius_

Emily looked up to see Remus entering her room. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks stained with tears. Tears began to fill her eyes, she knew what had happened, there was no use in explaining. Remus came over and embraced her with a big hug.

"He.. he.." Remus tried to get out.

"I know-" Emily said her own voice cracking know. "I know"

* * *

Emily stared out the hospital window, children were playing on the streets below. Muggle cops zoomed by, their sirens blaring. Maybe someone was experiencing a misfortune too. Maybe someone else knows what it feels like to lose someone you love. _Twice_.

* * *

When Emily returned home she tried not to think of herself at this point, she had a baby to think about. She prayed that night, wherever Sirius was, she knew he was happy and that he would watch over her and their baby. When Emily went back to Grimmauld place, Sirius' presence was everywhere. It wasn't fair she thought to herself. She had lost him twice. It's funny the way history repeats itself. She told herself when he escaped Azkaban not to get involved with him, she would only get hurt. But she had no regrets, she loved him more than ever, he gave her a baby and he made her stronger. She understood and thanked god, the baby was born early for a reason. God wanted Sirius to see his baby before he left their lives.

She decided to visit Harry, Dumbledore said Harry was having a hard time in accepting his death.

* * *

Harry was staring at the marauders map. He watched as the students, most in the Great Hall. That's when Harry realized there were 3 new people that just entered the school. _Minerva McGonagall, Emily Dimintrov, and Sirius Black. _Harry got up and left the common room. He ran down the corridors. His heart was pounding fast and echoing through his ears. He's alive he thought, He's back. Harry had a big smile on his face as he leapt down the stairs. His excitement over powering him, he yelled out "Sirius!" he jumped down a few more stairs, "Sirius!". He was know in view of the three people. "Emily, where's Sirius." Tears started to fill her eyes, Harry was confused. "The marauders map, it said Sirius Black, it said he was here." Harry said his smile starting to fade as he raked his head along the Great Hall looking for Sirius. Professor McGonagall turned in view of Harry. She was holding a bundle. Emily took the bundle from her and went over to Harry.

"This Harry," Emily began tears still in her eyes "Is Sirius James Black."

Tears began to form in Harry's own eyes. "He looks just like him" Harry smiled up at Em. They spent the rest of the Afternoon together, talking about Sirius, the baby, the future, and death.

* * *

Alright that's the end. I have an idea and it would be a part three to this story but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to type it up. Most probably in the next three weeks I'll post somthing like a prolauge or something close to that. Thanks for all your reviews, you guys were great. And I started another story and I won't tell what it's about exactly but I actually have faith in it and I really think it's awesome and the best I've ever done. Check it out it's called She Will Be Loved. It's another Sirius story, and I really like it. 


	10. Preview

Here is a preview of my new story. This is just the Sirius and his daughter part. The story is a romance between an OC character named Napoleon, and Sirius' daughter Nikki. I had fun writing it and I really like it and think I did pretty well on it so It's called She Will Be Loved, and you can find it in my authors page. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you think or how I'm doing.

_**Preveiw...**_

Nikki realized the look on his face and knew that the news upset him. "She loved you very much." She said quietly.

Sirius looked up at her. "You know who I am?" he asked.

"You are Sirius Black, are you not?" she asked questioningly. Sirius stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Are you not?" she asked again more persistent.

Sirius shook his head yes slowly. A smile spread from ear to ear across Nikki's face.

"I knew it!" She cheered. "I knew it!" she said again gaining the glance's of the other people in the diner.

Sirius looked around nervously "Would you keep it down!" Sirius urged. When she calmed down he asked, "And who are you?"

"I Mr. Black" she said triumphitly, standing up to shake his hand, "Am Nicole Iris Black."


	11. Authors Note

* * *

I just wanted to clarify that when Emily mentions God in the last chapter, I didn't mean anything by it. I meant A God in general not any specific religion. I really don't have my own belief in a religion so I wasn't putting my own opinion into the story. I'm sorry if I offended anyone and I'll try not to mention religion in my future stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *


End file.
